pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS015
Starcie pod gołym niebem! - piętnasty odcinek, pierwszego sezonu, pierwszej serii anime użytkownika Trzciny08. W Polsce został po raz pierwszy opublikowany 2 Marca 2012 roku. Treść Pomimo późnej godziny w hostelu, w którym zatrzymała się nasza grupa nie było zbyt cicho. Większość uczestników warsztatów albo nie spała bo nie mogła, albo biegała za swoimi wylosowanymi pokemonami. Na pewno tego drugiego problemu nie miała Lyra, która wylosowała Snorlaxa. Takiego komfortu nie miał jednak Cole, którego niesforna Bayleef biegała jak szalona po hostelu gryząc wszystko i wszystkich oraz kradnąc części ubrania, a szczególnie bieliznę z pokojów trenerów. Byłoby to dość zabawne, gdyby było chwilowe, jednak Bayleef nie chciała się uspokoić już od jakiegoś czasu. - Całe szczęście, że ja mam swoją grzeczną Vulpix - powiedział Lucas, po czym odetchnął z ulgą. Lyra natomiast mówiła, że wolałaby ganiać za swoim pokemonem, a nie siedzieć i dostarczać mu co rusz jedzenie z kuchni. Jej Snorlax potrzebował dziennie około 200kg żywności, przez co Lyra była bardziej zmęczona niż Cole. Gdy po pięciu minutach Cole stał przed nimi ściskając Pokeball z Bayleef był bardzo zmęczony. Usiadł i napił się wody podczas gdy Zack zaczął rozprawiać na temat warsztatów - Jutro mają być jakieś zawody, jednak nikt nie wie dokładnie jakie - Hmmm chciałbym je wygrać - powiedział Lucas rozmyślając - Nie za dużo ci Lucas? Już w wieży pędów wygrałeś, teraz powinieneś odpuścić i dać nam szansę - powiedział Cole z nieco obrażoną miną. Gdy wybiła północ hostel ucichł. Gdy nasi bohaterowie obudzili się rano byli nieźle wypoczęci i gotowi do zmagań w warsztatach. Wyszli na dziedziniec, kiedy rozległ się ten sam kobiecy głos co wczoraj. - Drodzy trenerzy! Dzisiaj proponuję sprawdzić najpierw wasze pokemony w walce przed rozpoczęciem decydującej próby. Udajcie się na pola bitew i dobierzcie się w pary - Kiedy to usłyszeli szybko pobiegli przed siebie na pola walk. Cole ustawił się do walki z Zackiem, a Lyra z Lucasem. - Bayleef naprzód! - Jigglypuff do walki! - krzyknął Zack - Bayleef użyj tarana! - Bayleef odbiła od siebie Jigglypuff z łoskotem. Widać była lepsza w walkach niż w byciu "dobrym pokemonem". - A teraz burza liści! - atak ponownie trafił w Jigglypuff, teraz jednak podźwignęła się ona i zebrała pozostałe siły. - Jigglypuff użyj śpiewu! - atak celnie trafił w Bayleef, która zasnęła. - Jigglypuff użyj prędkości! - gwiazdki celnie trafiły w pokemona Cola, który ciągle spał. - A teraz podwójne uderzenie kantem! - atak trafił krytycznie w Bayleef, która stała się niezdolna do walki. W tym samym czasie Snorlax Lyry walczył z Vulpixem Lucasa. - Vulpix, miotacz płomieni! - krzyknął Lucas, a jego atak trafił w Snorlaxa, który wciąż siedział. - Snorlax, błagam! Użyj wreszcie jakiegoś ataku! - krzyknęła Lyra. Poniekąd to zadziałało, ponieważ Snorlax użył odpoczynku. - Serio? - zapytała po czym kopnęła za złością w krzesło, które stało niedaleko. - Vulpix, wir ognia! - A teraz Vulpix miotacz płomieni! - Snorlax pomimo swojego odpoczynku stał się niezdolny do walki. - Byłaś świetna Vulpix, a teraz odpocznij. Cole przed następną godzinę był w ponurym nastroju. Gdy po obiedzie kazano im się zebrać na dziedzińcu był już w nieco lepszym humorze. - Trenerzy! Nadszedł nasz punkt kulminacyjny tej imprezy! Każdy z was niech pobierze mapę i skieruje się do lasu. Pierwsza osoba, która dobrze na metę z kompletem trzech artefaktów - brązowego jabłka, srebrnego banana oraz złotej gruszki - wygra cenną nagrodę! Zaczynajcie! - wielka chmara trenerów rzuciła się do map wyrywając je sobie z rąk po czym szybko pobiegli do lasu. Wystraszyli po drodze stado Ratatt, Sentretów i Pidgeyów. Wiele pokemonów trawiastych jak Oddishe i Bellsprouty uciekły na drzewa. Cole razem z Bayleef porwali mapę i udali się do lasu. Bayleef bardzo dobrze orientowała się w lesie. Najwyraźniej znała go już od dawna. Gdy Cole wskazał jej na mapie znak, który wskazywał na kosz z brązowymi jabłkami szybko pognała przed siebie, a Cole zaufał jej, mimo że tak sobie go zachwycała perspektywa zagłębienia się w nieznany las za niezrównoważonym pokemonem. Opłaciło się to jednak, bo minutę później byli już przy koszu z brązowymi jabłkami. Był on prostokątny, podzielony na dziesięć przegródek, w każdym spoczywało jabłko, a więc nikt jeszcze tu nie dotarł. Cole porwał jedno z nich i wskazał Bayleef kolejne miejsce na mapie. W tym czasie zauważył, że ku koszowi biegnie również Lucas, a za nim Zack. - Pośpieszmy się - szepnął Bayleef po czym pokazał jej to miejsce, a ona ponownie pognała przed siebie, a Cole za nią, tym razem z większą ufnością. Po dwóch minutach byli na miejscu. Tym razem w koszu brakowało już jednego srebrnego banana. Cole szybko porwał jednego, po czym wskazał Bayleef kolejne miejsce. Tym razem podróż zeszła im odrobinę dłużej, ponieważ wpadli do około metrowego rowu. Niby nie był zbyt głęboki, jednak na chwilę zatrzymał Cola i Bayleef. Gdy dotarli do miejsca, gdzie spoczywały złote gruszki zauważył, że nie było już dwóch. Pokazał Bayleef mapę. Ta wzięła go na swój grzbiet dzikimi pnączami, po czym usadowiła go na swoim grzbiecie i pognała przed siebie. - I oto widzimy pierwszego trenera! - rozległ się damski głos oraz burza oklasków. Czyli był pierwszy. - Oto kolejnych dwóch trenerów. Idą łeb w łeb! - Byli to Lucas i Zack. Oni jednak biegli, a Cole jechał na Bayleef. Bayleef przyśpieszyła i nauczyła się nowego ruchu, którym był Szybki atak. Cole jako pierwszy przekroczył linię mety. - Gratulujemy ci młody trenerze - powiedziała kobieta, organizatorka warszatów. - Za wygranie naszych biegów orientacyjnych otrzymujesz ten wodny kamień! - po czym wręczyła Colowi jego nagrodę. Zbliżał się wieczór, a warsztaty dobiegały końca. Wszyscy trenerzy zdali swoje pokeballe do skrzyń. Colowi trudno było rozstać się z jego towarzyszką jednak zrobił to. W tym czasie do mety doczołgała się Lyra, która dopiero skończyła zadanie ze Snorlaxem. Była wykończona. - Musiałam... pchać... go... cały czas... nawet... pod GÓRĘ! - krzyknęła Lyra po czym szybko schowała pokeball Snorlaxa do kufra. - Trzeba było go schować do Pokeballa, gdy minął jakiś czas i wiedziałaś, że nie wygrasz - powiedział rozbawiony Lucas, jednak Lyra obrzuciła go jadowitym spojrzeniem. Na dziedzińcu wylądował fioletowy balon z czerwoną literą R. - Strzeż się, bo powrotu nadszedł czas! - Wirując jak żyroskop pokonamy was! - Chcecie czy nie... - ...skończycie źle! - Nie macie szans! - Robimy porządek ze światła prędkością! - Nauczkę damy wam z przyjemnością! - Dla tych, co nie słyszeli, informacja ta.. - ...Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Cassidy! - I Butch! - Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... - Zespół R! - My, nie wy! - Zespół R zakończył swoje Motto. - Seel, ciemna mgła! - krzyknęła Cassidy. Wtedy to jej Seel zadymił cały dziedziniec, a Zespół R porwał kufer z pokeballami z warsztatów. Wyszła z niego Bayleef. - Świetnie Bayleef, użyj burzy liści i rozwiej mgłę! - krzyknął Cole. Bayleef szybko udało się pozbyć dymu. - A teraz Bayleef użyj tarana! - Kufer wypadł Zespołowi R z rąk podczas gdy wpadli do swojego balona. - A teraz nasza kolej, Charmander, miotacz płomieni! - krzyknął Zack. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąął - Jak zwykleeeee! - krzyknął Cole po czym wszyscy się rozeszli. Godzinę później Cole stał już u progu sali w Violet. - Witaj Cole, czekałem na ciebie. Dzisiaj mogę już walczyć. - powiedział Falkner na wejściu. - Dobrze, ale pamiętaj, nie będzie to dla ciebie aż taka łatwa bitwa jak uprzednio - powiedział Cole pełen dumy - No mam nadzieję, a więc, chodźmy na pole walki - Walczymy 3 na 3, tylko wyzywający może zmieniać swoje pokemony - powiedział Falkner - zaczynaj! - Uda ci się Cole! - krzyknęła Lyra - Dasz radę! - powiedział Lucas - Powodzenia! - dodał Zack - Dobrze, a więc Poliwag naprzód! - krzyknął Cole po czym jego Poliwag pojawił się na arenie. - Pidgeotto, walczymy! - powiedział Falkner. - Hej Falkner, czy to ten Pidgey, którego trenowałeś, gdy spotkaliśmy się pierwszy raz? - zapytał Cole - Zgadza się, trenowaliśmy mocno, no i ewoluował. A więc. Cole, atakuj pierwszy - Dobrze, Poliwag Hydro pompa! Jak potoczy się walka Cola z Falknerem? Kto odniesie w niej zwycięstwo, jak potoczą się losy naszych bohaterów, dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Rozpoczyna się drugi dzień warsztatów ** W bitwach Cole i Bayleef przegrywają z Zackiem i Jigglypuffem ** Lucas i Vulpix wygrywają z Lyrą i Snorlaxem * Rozpoczyna się druga część warsztatów Pokemon - biegi orientacyjne ** Cole wygrywa biegi orientacyjne wygrywając kamień wody * Cole rozpoczyna walkę z Falknerem ** Okazuje się, że Pidgey Falknera ewoluował w Pidgeotto Debiuty Pokemonów * Pidgeotto (Falknera) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' * Zack *'Falkner' *'Butch' *'Cassidy' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Bayleef *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Poliwag' (Cola) *'Seel' (Cassidy) * Charmander (Zacka) *'Pidgeotto' (Falknera) * Bayleef (Cola podczas warsztatów) * Snorlax (Lyry podczas warsztatów) * Vulpix (Lucasa podczas warsztatów) * Jigglypuff (Zacka podczas warsztatów * Rattata (wiele) * Sentret (wiele) * Pidgey (wiele) * Bellsprout (wiele) * Oddish (wiele)